


Leftovers

by pixiealtaira



Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [27]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Hummel Holidays ---- day 27: leftovers / free day
Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700818
Kudos: 14





	Leftovers

Kurt Hummel seriously could not understand the other kids in his class when they complained about leftovers. He simply couldn’t.

Kurt loved leftovers. It meant a good lunch that wasn’t a boring sandwich or whatever the school was trying to pass of as edible.

And December’s leftovers were the best. They ate a lot of soups and stews in December. Kurt got to take to school his thermos like his daddy’s. It was silver and half the height of his dad’s but it was just perfect for Kurt. His mom would also pack his lunch box with a sandwich and fruit and a treat, most often cookies.

He brought chicken soup with dumplings one day and white chili the next. He had cornbread to go with the white chili, and tortilla chips and cherry tomatoes and cheese sticks. He brought ham spread and cream cheese tortilla roll-ups the day after they had ham steaks and smashed potatoes. He also brought decorated sugar cookies and carrot sticks.

Noah sat next to him on the day Kurt brought chicken salad sandwiches the night after the rotisserie chicken Kurt’s dad brought home for his ‘night of making dinner’. He had three of them, on small croissants, each with cheddar cheese. He had grapes and apple chunks and cashews and three snickerdoodle cookies.

“You eat weird things.” Noah said.

“You are eating school lunch. What is that even?” Kurt shot back.

Noah looked at his plate and poked at the casserole-ish thing on it. “There are mashed potatoes.”

Kurt sneered. “From a box. And you have canned fruit and the corn looks soggy.”

“Well, what is yours from?”

“The rotisserie chicken my dad brought home last night. My mom chopped the left overs and made Chicken salad with it.”

“You are eating leftovers!” Noah said, laughing at him.

“At least my leftovers have a name and are identifiable.” Kurt said.

“Still, they are left overs.”

“I’ll let you have one of my sandwiches, if you promise not to push me or hit me for a whole week’s worth of recesses.”

Noah looked at Kurt’s sandwich. “Deal.”

Kurt handed it over and Noah took a bite. And moaned. “Left overs never taste like this at my house.”

Kurt smiled. “I can pack extras of sandwiches and stuff, soup is harder.”

“You get soup?” Noah asked.

Kurt nodded.

“What about cookies and stuff? And the fruit?”

Kurt shrugged. “Probably.”

Noah sighed longingly and Kurt looked at him a bit more focused than he generally did. Noah’s pants had holes in the knees and his shirt was very thin and worn.

“If you tried not to push me or throw things at me for two of the recesses a day, everyday…I’m not gonna ask all three because I know that the other boys would start hurting you if you refused for all three, but just two…I’ll bring enough extras so you could have some. You could either sit by me like this and look like you’re picking on me or we could find other ways to get them to you.” Kurt said.

Noah looked at him and thought for a few minutes. “Deal.”

Kurt nodded and frowned when he saw several of the other boys looking their way. “Demand a cookie.”

“Huh?”

“That worked.” Kurt said as he reluctantly handed a cookie to Noah so it looked like Noah made him.

Kurt packed extra lunch for the rest of December and through to April. Noah ate it and only picked on him a little…and kept some of the other boys from picking on him as well. Then Noah moved across town and so changed schools and the Adams boys started picking on Kurt again every recess. 

Kurt hadn’t thought of Noah who he taught to like leftovers in ages. In fact he had not connected Noah who he taught to like leftovers to Puck, at all, to start off with. Not until another December and lunch in the choir room. Kurt had his trusty thermos filled with Lentils and sausage and was trying to convince Mercedes to let him pack her something.

“It’s just leftovers. I wouldn’t be putting much work into it, but face it, my leftovers have got to be more healthy than what the feed you from the cafeteria.” Kurt said.

Puck had been hanging with Santana and Brittany who were in the room avoiding the wrath of Quinn.

“Leftovers are awesome! You just change it up a little and you’ve got lunch you don’t have to pay for and that is much cooler than peanut butter.” Puck said. “Like, a rotisserie chicken from the grocery store can last three or four meals!”

Kurt turned and saw Noah. He wondered if Noah remembered little Kurt.


End file.
